F& La Kill!
by Kickberry
Summary: Mako and Satsuki take the feuds to the next level, this time involving new weaponry used on their very own gal pals.


F #$ La Futa!

Warning: Futanari

* * *

Ryuko and Satsuki were sisters. Love did not always define this relationship. Since the beginning, their rivalry came up as top priority. Related struggles always left destruction in their wake, even after the days Life Fibers ruled the world. Friends and colleagues tried to stop them, yet they did battle for the many years that followed. It was in their very nature to always size the other down.

The oddity in this rivalry took a turn once dick measuring became involved in the literal sense. It started after the alpha females sprouted growths from their crotches. Over time, these additions transformed into full penises. The package came with a generous design, large size and full scrotum. Old friends from their high school days did some analysis only to conclude that their exposure to the Godrobes, powerful Life Fiber uniforms, had caused this unintended side effect.

When these weapons became involved, the sisters decided on the ultimate competition: see who could pleasure their woman the best.

Satsuki offered to setup the battlefield, a huge bedroom layered in white. Aside from the huge television, marble floor, and separate two-bath bathroom (rich people stuff); the main attraction became the tycoon-sized bed. It had enough space to fit more than four people. And for this competition, they involved their girlfriends, who would serve as both the objectives and judges.

At one corner of the bed, Ryuko - the crimson rebel - dangled her smooth legs over the edge. She blew away a strand of her dark hair away. She pinched its red highlight and slapped her perky breasts. She started to do other rituals for her body, a slim temple defined by muscles and a rough physique.

"Ryuko, why isn't there an audience!"

The rebel paused to look at a small brunette, Mako. This hyperactive gal rolled across the bed like a log, naked as well. Ryuko sighed, "What audience? This is supposed to be a private event."

"Aww, that's not right." Mako sat up. Her melon-shaped breasts and bob-shaped haircut bounced like poked jelly. "How would anyone else see you beat Satsuki? Not that she'll lie, but people should see it from start to finish."

"What the hell did you say, underachiever?! Come over here and say it to my face!"

The women followed the voice to see the source, Nonon. This musician sat at the opposite corner, nude as the day she was born. Two, long tails of her pink hair hung next to ears. Standing straight up, she sneered, "You better watch that mouth of yours. Lady Satsuki has every means to make you cry her name more than your lover's."

A slender hand touched Nonon's shoulder. The musician glanced down to see Satsuki, a noble sporting long, dark hair that reached her hefty butt. Slender and elegant, she also had a pair of knockout milkshakers hanging from her shapely chest.

"Nonon, do not waste your energy on provocations."

She hugged the noble's neck and groaned, "I know, but they should know better than to talk like that." The musician kissed Satsuki's cheek before she nuzzled against the head. "How can your little sister size up to your skill? She'll probably go into a rampage and screw this up by going at it like a castrated lion."

"Hey, don't talk about Ryuko like that!" Mako hopped onto the center of the bed. Light from the bare ceiling - from the heavens - shined on her form like a spotlight. "Ryuko is a great lover! She can be crude, but she's also nice. She would always ask if I'm alright, always stop to see if she remembered to put on a condom."

The rebel blushed. Nonon smirked, "You'd forget to put on a condom? Typical beast, Lady Satsuki is going to give me her child _after_ we get married."

"It's only logical. I expect only you to bear a new line of CEOs for my future companies."

Nonon's face shrunk. "B-but you planned seven. Are you saying-."

"We do not have all day. This competition needs to start soon." Satsuki got off of the bed as Nonon remained paralyzed by the evaded answer. This team noticed slurps and smacks coming from the other side, the corner where the opposing gals made out like college teens gone high on a new street huff.

"H-hey, you're starting with the wrong person!"

"Sorry Nonon, Ryuko is getting frisky." Mako squealed after the rebel pushed her down. The dominant woman fondled the brunette's balloon titties as her lips slid down towards the shaved snatch. "W-we'll just do a quickie, promise!"

Nonon sighed. She jumped after Satsuki kissed her neck. The musician's cheeks turned red as she whispered, "M-my Lady?"

"It's Satsuki." The noble wrapped her arm around her lover's shoulders. Her hand dipped down to slide a finger against the musician's pussy. The second hand slipped a digt inside Nonon's mouth, swirled it against the gums. "And I don't think a warm-up is bad. We'll be just as quick."

Moans echoed across the room. Mako's tune was fast and high-pitched, a reaction to Ryuko's tongue batting her bean-shaped clitoris. Nonon sang a low, throaty tune as her Lady pumped her pussy with three fingers. On back or knees, the receivers could not stop their cries, not until their dominant partners guided them into breeding positions.

"Are you ready, Mako?" Ryuko smacked her lover's ass cheek. She lowered her hips towards the brunette's vagina, preparing to take her missionary. Meanwhile, Satsuki had Nonon lower onto all fours - her hands and feet. The noble's own dick rubbed against the musician's wet snatch. Both futa women pressed their penises into their respective meat pockets, filling the submissive gals whole.

A whole new orchestra played about, a crazy fever. On one side, Mako shrieked every time Ryuko's hips met hers, when the meat pole squished into her cervix. Her arms and legs wrapped around the top woman's body. This hardly helped; the rebel pounded her at the closest range possible. Wetness spilled from their joined area; their love juices sprinkled around the area.

Nonon hissed as her Lady pumped in and out of her hole with long, heavy strokes. Her body moved every time Satsuki pushed forward. She also went backwards; her pussy had a tight grip on the inside penis. "S-satsuki, please go harder," she gasped. "I want it so bad."

The noble wrapped hands around her lover's head from the back. The nails slid across the skin, left a stimulating trail, until they grabbed handfuls of pink hair. "We'll do it hard after this competition. I want to save my energy for the upcoming task."

Nonon nodded, although her eyes never left the other pair. Mesmerized by Ryuko's unbridled thrusts, she kept watching despite how her insides were jolted from Satsuki's penetrating dick. The musician soon closed her eyes as pressure built up inside her pussy. Mako also portrayed this sensation when she raised her lips and constricted Ryuko's body with all of her limbs.

"Satsuki!"

"Ryuko!"

The submissive women shuddered. Their snatches spilled great amount of natural fluids. Both parties remained still as their respective partners underwent their orgasms. When the shaking stopped, Mako and Nonon relaxed. Ryuko and Satsuki pulled out their dicks glistening under the light like melting popsicles.

"Good to go." Ryuko rolled her shoulders. She smirked at her sister. "Did you blow your load? Hope you didn't or you're not going to last long."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Satsuki grabbed her penis to give it slow strokes. "Nonon would need an hour of work for me to discover my release. Although I can make an exception with Mankoshoku there."

The rebel stood up onto her feet. She opened her lips to show her teeth, a feral grin. "Hey, don't think about it. We're trying to play fair, right?"

"As long as we remain civil, yes." Satsuki's serpent grin, its cool demeanor, matched her sister's ferocity. The siblings walked towards each other until they converged at one spot. With a nod, both competitors shook hands. This motion also swung their flaccid cocks about like metronomes. The competition began with this simple gesture.

Crossing paths, the women made way towards their new partners. Mako for Satsuki, Nonon for Ryuko; this was how things were going to be for the remainder of their time until a verdict had been reached.

"Wait, wait, we should have a sign or something to signal the match!" Mako looked around before she stopped to stare at one direction. "Never mind, I could just write it here." She took out a big-ass marker from her magical satchel (a bullshit non-existent accessory creators used to let their most rambunctious characters bring items out of thin air). The competition really began as the next sentence came into existence.

 **Round 1: Satsuki vs Mako**

"Mankoshoku, are you ready?"

Having been addressed by her last name, Mako looked at Satsuki, the woman towering over her form. She placed the marker on the side of the bed and gushed, "Sure, but go easy. Ryuko's going to want to make more love to me after this. She didn't like the idea of doing it with your special person. She only has eyes for her dear girlfriend."

Satsuki glanced over her shoulder to see Ryuko initiate an argument with a rebellious Nonon. "It appears the same goes for my fiance. Ridiculous, victory shall be mine before she begins her own battle."

"Hey, hey, don't underestimate my darling." Mako patted her large bosom. "Nonon will soon fall for Ryuko's charm. And she has to, the whole point of this contest is to see if you or Ryuko will have sex better than the other."

"Then she'll have to force Nonon into doing so." The noble stroke the back of her hand against Mako's cheek. "Not that it's an issue. I planned to do the same if you rejected me in hopes of giving your side a chance to obtain victory."

The brunette stuck out her tongue in a playful manner. "Don't worry about me. I'm curious enough to let you do what you want. But be warned, Ryuko's always giving me a lot of loving. She's never missed a night to give me smack smack in bed."

Satsuki pressed her hands into Mako's cheek. She pulled to make the brunette's lips meet hers, begin the smooch where her tongue inserted into the other mouth. The victim gagged and trembled as the kiss turned french. Their oral muscles coiled and slid around until the prey pulled away from the slimy embrace.

"Mh, plah." Mako patted her mouth. Her cheeks held a red tinge. "Wh-what kind of kiss was that? It was hard and soft at the same time."

Satsuki pushed the brunette onto her ass. She grabbed Mako's hands and pressed them against the bed. Her large breasts squished into the second pair as the noble initiated a second kiss.

The submissive woman could only leave her mouth open for Satsuki to invade with deep tonguing. Mako gasped for air after her dominator pulled away. Moans came out of her throat as the noble left a trail of kisses down her neck. "Wh-whoa. Slow down, you're making me wet."

"Do not give me orders. You are here to obey mine." Satsuki took a nipple with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip before she consumed all of the breast's red peak. The receiver shook her head; her arms were still bound to the bed by the noble's powerful arms.

"St-stop, please. This feels too good." Mako bit her lips after Satsuki worked on the second mammary gland. The noble finally pulled her arms off of the victim's pair. One lowered to press on the hip, the other inserted a digit into the vagina, a glistening peach bud.

When Mako bucked her hips, Satsuki stopped the movement with her weight. The noble's breasts pressed into the victim's stomach. She did not stop fingering the snatch and sucking on the tit until the receiver released an ecstatic cry. As the vaginal walls tightened, Satsuki penetrated past the tightness.

After her partner calmed down, the noble pulled out her fingers. She had to yank once to free her hand, a limb wet from the tips down to the knuckles. Satsuki licked the digits to taste the brunette's sweet essence. "You did well. Now you must return the favor." She sat down and spread her legs. This position allowed her erect penis to stand up, aim its head at the ceiling. "Let's see if you can do better than Nonon."

Mako gave the penis a look of longing. This pause ended when she shook her head and laughed, "All right, let's do this." She placed her tongue at the scrotum, then dragged it up the length. Right at the cock tip, she slapped it around with her tongue before taking it into the mouth. The brunette took at least half in before she pulled back. Her eyes never left the noble's as she bobbed on the cock like a woodpecker (damn, that's fast).

Satsuki bit her lip. "My, you have skill. Nonon could take a lesson from you."

The cocksucker slid off of the wet dick. She pumped the meat with one hand while she tapped the side with her tongue. Her other hand fondled the balls. "Just tell her to look at online hentai. Not porn sites, at least for me. Ryuko said my appetite and mouth are inhuman, so normal stuff won't work."

The noble didn't ask, just watched Mako take the penis into her mouth. This time, she shoved the man sausage into her throat. This hot, slimy tunnel tightened its muscles. Satsuki placed her hands on the brunette's head.

"I'm cumming."

The futawoman grabbed tufts of hair as her dick spewed semen into her partner's innards. The cocksucker choked on the cum shake. Dribbles of the drink spilled out of her mouth. When the noble released her, Mako pulled away and gulped down the rest of the given load.

"You are a resilient lover." Satsuki sat down to watch her partner cough. When done, Mako smiled, "That's a good length. Ryuko's about the same size, easy peasy."

"But has her organ ever reached the womb?" The noble smirked and pushed a strand of her hair away from eyes. "Mine hits Nonon's in every session. It's good we use contraceptives or else she may have already become pregnant."

"W-well, Ryuko can go that far too." The brunette's eyes fell to the bed sheets. "But she doesn't want to because she's afraid I might get a baby. We're already married. It shouldn't matter, but it does to her."

Satsuki crawled on her knees to grab Mako's arms. She pulled her in, made the brunette hover above her lap. "Would you like to experience that with me? You should already have something that will prevent you from becoming pregnant, correct?"

After Mako nodded, Satsuki pulled on the brunette's shoulders. Slowly, she helped the top gal fall on top of her dick. When the receiver stopped halfway, the noble yanked to force the pussy down to the base of her cock.

Before, Mako started to pant after the penis tip entered her vagina. This noise came out faster, louder until the man meat slid past her cervix to hit the womb. This contact made her drool and quiver, experience an orgasm Ryuko had yet to give.

"O-oh, that's something." Mako tried to get up. Satsuki grabbed her arms to force the brunette into staying. She closed her eyes and whimpered, "No, let me go. I shouldn't be here so long."

"Why not?" Satsuki appeared concerned. Deep down, she had Mako right where she wanted her. "Nonon loves this position. Since it's your first time, relish it. Engrave the memory into your mind. You may never feel this again."

"No!" The brunette opened her eyes to see she attracted Nonon and Ryuko's attention. The latter's wide eyes made Mako cover her face in shame. "No, don't look! She-she's hitting the spot you wouldn't touch. It feels like she's impregnating me!"

Satsuki raised her hips. Her incredible strength lifted Mako's body into the air. This also speared the dick further inside until a small bump appeared in the victim's stomach. The brunette threw back her head and squealed before she experienced another orgasm.

"I'm not done yet!" The noble bucked her body. Mako's body ascended, then fell back on top of the cock. With no ground or platform, the riding cowgirl could only land back on the penis with her full body weight. Such force created a new kind of noise from the fucked's mouth, the same kind a wounded animal made.

With incredible flexibility, Satsuki kept her hips in the air. In this bridge pose, she humped Mako on and off her dick like a raging bull.

"Now beg for it! Ask I, Mistress Satsuki, to fuck you!"

When Mako didn't answer, the noble stopped. This left the brunette in the air. When her squirming and wiggling didn't do anything, the rider pleaded, "Don't stop! Please, fuck me Mistress! Ah, I never knew it could feel so good, being touched at the place where I can make a baby!"

Satsuki smiled, victorious. When she resumed bucking, Mako's face melted into that of stupefied satisfaction. The two did all of this in front of the other team.

Sitting up, Nonon glanced at Ryuko. When she saw her enraged face, she teased, "Ooh, is someone jealous? Well, you should be. Lady Satsuki just made that underachiever her bitch. It looks like you're going to lose. You haven't even given me any kind of pleasure."

As the musician continued her stream of insults, Ryuko dipped over the bed's edge. When she came back up, the rebel had a huge sign and marker in hands, the same Mako used before. After she wrote on the clean side, she turned it to show Nonon a message, one that signaled a comeback.

 **Round 2: Ryuko fucks Nonon.**

"Hey, loser, that's not how you write it."

"Under my terms, it's right." Ryuko chucked the items into the background. With her free hands, she threw the musician onto the bed. She quickly got on top, placed her head near the pink slit of Nonon's glistening pussy.

"H-hey, that's too rough!"

"Quit being a baby, Mako wouldn't whine when I do this."

On her knees, Ryuko grabbed Nonon's slim waist before she planted her face into the snatch. There, she licked and slobbered all over the wet flesh. Her tongue poked inside several times before its tip swirled around the clitoris. The musician groaned as she tried not to let her mouth touch the dick that pressed against her cheek, in this sixty-nine position.

"Get this dirty thing out of my face!"

Ryuko slapped the stomach. When Nonon yelped, the rebel did it again, smacked the skin like a bongo drum. She stopped licking to watch the bottom gal's face. After one more slap, the musician opened her mouth to shout, "Stop it!" a mistake that left it wide open for the huge dick to slip inside.

"Gotcha, slut!" Ryuko crawled backwards, quick enough to force down Nonon's arms. She also forced her cock down deeper to fill the throat. After the victim choked several times, the futawoman moved her hips up and down to fuck the mouth.

"Grgh, kak!" More incoherent words slipped out of Nonon's violated hole. Ryuko pounded harder, slapped her balls against her lover's nose, until semen started to leak out. The balls squeezed harder to hose out a quart full of her dna.

As soon as she ran empty, the rebel pulled out. Strands of white slime followed her cock's length until the tip popped out of the wet, stretched hole. Nonon rolled onto her front and retched. "Y-you piece of shit. How dare you defile my body. It's for Satsuki's to enjoy, not y-ahh!"

Already, Ryuko got behind her pink-haired prey. She yanked the legs open and pulled, forced the drenched pussy to travel towards her throbbing cock (those of the Kiryuin line have incredible sexual endurance). "Sorry, bitch, but can't stop, won't stop!"

In a second, all of Ryuko's pole squeezed into Nonon's pussy. The owner of this tight meat pocket panted, bearing the mix of pain and pleasure. With bated breaths, the musician's face grew red from the overpowering sensation.

Ryuko pulled on her partner's hair to see the face's crimson shade. "That's the same look Mako made when she took mine the first time." She placed her mouth near Nonon's ear to whisper, "Is my package bigger than dear Satsuki? Must be boring, taking her small pecker every time."

"N-no!" The musician's voice sounded strained. On all fours, her body also shook. "I-I'm just tired beca-because Satsuki already made that spot really sore. Y-you can't compare."

"Oh really." Ryuko kept a straight face as she smacked her hips into Nonon's. After the musician squealed, the rebel did it again. By the fourth time, the thrusts found a rhythm. These powerful motions smacked her hips against the other. Ryuko also had a good grip on her partner's wrists for her to use like horse reins.

"Y-you bitch!" Nonon shrieked. She buried her face into the bed to cover erotic moans. Her hands and toes curled from the rebel's dick tackles. One shudder confirmed the passing of an orgasm. "Stop, stop! You're too rough!"

The plea only encouraged Ryuko to go faster. Screwing the musician doggystyle, she wailed on the pussy with her huge cock. Their love fluids flew all about, onto the bed. Most of the wetness came from Nonon, a woman cursing, shaking, cumming.

"Come on, slut! Say my name!" Ryuko released the wrists to slap Nonon's ass. She also stopped her hips, left her cock buried deep inside the pussy. "Who is fucking your brains out?!"

"Beast, you're a goddamn beast." The musician's scowl scrunched into a pain-induced expression. "Ow, stop that! It hurts!"

Ryuko smacked the large booty cheeks. "Come on, what. Is. My. Name!" Each word accompanied the hardest spanks. She also rotated her hips to move her penis inside, stir it around to touch every corner of the vagina.

"R-ryu-."

"What was that?!" The rebel pumped the snatch once with her dick. This action squeezed out a fresh pint of organic lube. "Shout it!"

"Ry-ryuko." Nonon closed her eyes shut. "Ryuko, please stop this. Stop hurting me. And don't cum, absolutely do not cum!" She squealed after hands went around her body to grab hold of her nipples. "No, don't touch there!"

The rebel smirked and pulled out her dick, a soaked womb beater. "Why not? You should like the attention. They are the smallest titties in this room." She rubbed the bottom of her dick against Nonon's butt crack. "But your ass is really nice. How about we try this hole?"

"No! Satsuki, help me!" Nonon raised an arm to reach out for her lover. Her eyes twitched after the cock head started to enter her bum. She gripped the bed sheets as the cock slipped through her sphincter. "Gh, gh, gah! Ah, Satsuki, help me! It hurts, it's too big!"

Ryuko humped the rest of her penis inside. Nonon screeched through the entire stuffing. Satsuki did not appear pleased. Mako was busy panting, sitting on the noble's lap with penis stuck in her own, used hole.

By the time the rebel's hips met the ass cheeks, tears leaked out of Nonon's eyes. Sweat also covered both bodies. Ryuko chuckled, "Hear that? My dick is bigger than yours."

"As it would appear." Satsuki patted Mako's head. "But you can also see how she clings to me. Size pales in comparison to my technique. It was enough to make her mine."

A beam of light shined on the brunette's head. "Th-that's not true! I still think Ryuko is-." This spotlight sputtered off when Satsuki pushed her hip. After a shriek, Mako slumped against her mistress's body.

"Doesn't matter, this competition isn't over yet." Ryuko stood up. She dragged Nonon's hips with her stuffed dick. The musician had no choice but to get on her knees and hands, keep her body aligned with her undeclared mistress. "Let's make this simple. The first one to make the other scream their names will be the winner."

"Alright, challenge accepted." Satsuki grabbed Mako's buttocks before she rose. The brunette hung onto her mistress, wrapped arms around so their breasts squished into each other like crowded marshmallows. "The moment Mankashoku is done, we will begin."

Mako tried to scribble on the sign she yanked out of her non-existent satchel. "R-right," she shuddered. Writing with a penis smooching her sensitive insides almost made the task impossible. But with sheer willpower, the gal managed to raise the sign up in the air for all to see the message.

" **Round 3: Satsuki vs. Ryuko - Sudden Death Match."**

Satsuki started to lift and drop the brunette's body, fuck her standing up. Mako lost her hold on the sign so she could hug the noble's neck. The thrusts became mechanic, fast and rhythmic like falling raindrops. Their clapping flesh allowed all who heard to understand the intensity of their breeding.

On her side, Ryuko didn't come up short. She assaulted Nonon's asshole with gusto, treating it no different than a pussy. The rebel also spilled spit from her mouth over the hole to keep it lubed. Slaps to the cheeks earned yelps from her bootylicious victim.

Nonon and Mako's cries increased, almost left a vibration in the room. As seconds passed, the related futawomen went at it so hard and fast, their lovemaking became inhuman. Any bystander could tell their partners may need to get themselves checked out for any damage - consider physical therapy or surgery.

An hour passed. Both pairs have gone through all sorts of positions. Sweat and dried cum had covered their bodies. Still, Satsuki and Ryuko bred on. Their passionate pumps and kisses indicated they may have forgotten about the competition entirely, only focused on their desire to mate with their beautiful, fertile partners.

"R-Ryuko!"

"Satsuki!"

The sisters stopped. So enthralled in their lovemaking, they missed whoever said their names first. After they made eye contact, the futachicks shrugged before they resumed their fucking. They just made a silent agreement to cum first, decide later.

Mako gripped the bed sheets, taking the noble's dick doggystyle. She asked, "S-satsuki, did someone win?" Instead of an answer, the futawoman pumped faster. The brunette gripped the sheets harder until she accidentally ripped them apart. "I guess it doesn't matter. Pl-please just cum inside, let me feel it in my tummy."

Satsuki pushed Mako down until the brunette's boobs hit the bed. The noble wrapped her feet around her partner's ankles and dug the dick deep inside. She raised her upper body and gasped as her scrotum became tight. Semen spurted out of her cock to flood the the womb with her essence. The vaginal walls tightened; the receiver also came from the intense ejaculation.

When her unloading finished, the mistress combed her nails through the brunette's hair. The noble muttered, "Mankashoku." She pulled on the hair strands to make Mako face her way, reveal a cute, exhausted expression. This angle helped Satsuki kiss her hard, complete the climax they shared as temporary lovers.

Ryuko watched her sister with envy. Below, her hips continued to pound one hole before it alternated to another. The rebel's ravishing earned her many noises from Nonon, the woman fucked missionary.

"Aww, so sad, isn't it? Looks like the underachiever wants Satsuki's seed more than yours." The musician stuck out her tongue. She shrieked after Ryuko jammed into her asshole. Sweat rolled down her face as she smiled. "S-so long as your girlfriend admits Lady Satsuki is better, it's her win."

Ryuko shoved the rest of her penis inside until she bottomed out, filled the entire anal cavity with her meat. Nonon's lower body squirmed from the tight fulfillment.

The rebel twerked on her partner's nipples. She forced her dick out of the tight sphincter. The unstuffing allowed a raw smell to rise from the abused, gaping asshole.

"If you're talking about the contest, I can still win if you say I'm better before Mako." Ryuko glanced at her girlfriend, the brunette still receiving love humps from Satsuki. She looked back down at her pink-haired whore with evil eyes. "And the only way is to impregnate you."

"I-impregnate me? You're out of your goddamn mind." Nonon's smile vanished after Ryuko guided the penis towards the pussy. "I-I'm on the pill. My eggs cannot get fertilized by your pitiful seed."

"Then why'd you beg me not to cum earlier?" The rebel's smile widened when Nonon stammered. Confident, she plunged the penis in hard. This single stroke already shoved the sperm shooter straight into the cervix, head aimed at the breeding oven.

"No, no, take it out!" Nonon swung her limbs all about. Ryuko grabbed the arms to pin them down.

"It looks like someone forgot to wear protection." The rebel dug the balls of her feet into the bed, anchoring her waist into Nonon's. "Looks like I'll get some practice making someone a mommy. Better pucker up, daddy's going for broke!"

Hysterical, Nonon cried, "Okay, you win! Your dick is already bigger, please don't impregnate me!" She struggled with all her might after the breeder grabbed her shoulders and pulled to ensure the cock was nice and snug at the womb. The musician looked up to lock eyes with a shocked Satsuki. "Please get her off! I don't want to have her child, I want yours!"

The pleas became drowned out by Ryuko's roar. This noise was accompanied by an explosive ejaculation, a huge semen blast. This baby cream painted everything with their stain. Nonon cried not from fear, but from receiving a warm batch of her enemy's pregnancy batter.

The rebel rubbed the musician's buttocks, stewing in the sensation of her baked nerves. "Wow, that...uh." Sweat spilled from her head; she tried not to look at her sister's reaction. A chill filled the room, overcoming any warmth created from the sex. "So was she really not on the pill? Because I was just messing with her until the whole 'making her a mommy' thing got to my head."

Satsuki jumped forward to punch Ryoko in the cheek. She pushed the rebel to get the dick inside Nonon out. The noble bent over and shoved her fingers into the pussy, inspected the meat pocket spilling large amounts of cum.

"Are you full?" Satsuki looked up to face her pink-haired fiancé. "Speak to me. Did she really impregnate you?"

"I-I'm so sorry," Nonon choked. Even as tears spilled from her eyes, she could not erase her goofy smile. "Her huge cock just filled my ovaries. She may have given me a child."

The news made Satsuki stand straight up. The seething noble walked over to the bedside to lean over the edge.

"Yo, what are you doing?" Ryuko watched her sister shuffle through a pile of unseen objects. "Sis? Everything okay? Look, she can get an abortion if one of her eggs got hit. It's not that big of a deal."

"True, she can do that." Satsuki got back on her feet. In her hand was a huge block of wood. "But you crossed the line. Her body, that womb's first child was supposed to come from my loins." The noble grabbed hold of her stick. She yanked off one wooden end to reveal a crooked blade that matched the size of an arm. "As penance, hold still."

Ryuko rolled backwards to dodge the blade. She jumped away from the second slash that went for her groin. By the third attack, the rebel had grabbed a blue bass from the wall to block the sharp metal.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Getting rid of that penis." Satsuki pressed her arm against her sword handle to put pressure against the hard instrument. Locked against her sister's weapon, the noble stared at the rebel with eyes of a madwoman. "I should have known only one of us had the right to bear such a dangerous tool. Our conflict was focused on the wrong subject this entire time."

"Yo, if you're that mad about not becoming your fiance's first baby daddy, just talk about it!" Ryuko pushed Satsuki away. She raised her bass, took up a sword stance. "Now you're making me mad. If you really want to see if you can cut off my junk, bring it on, you insane dumbass!"

The noble reared back her own blade. "Ryuko!"

"Satsuki!"

The sisters pounced at each other with their swinging weapons. Chaos erupted all over the room - although the bed and its mind-fucked inhabitants were spared. This family feud eventually ran out of the door to take place in the rest of the building, once again leave destruction in the wake of a vicious battle.

* * *

" **Satsuki vs Ryuko: Tied."**

"Do you still have to do that?"

Mako chucked away the sign and pen. She sat down and nodded, "Yeah, all sorts of fighting matches need an end for an audience. If there was a group, I'm sure they would have had fun watching this entire thing."

Nonon sighed as she remained prone on the bed. She and the brunette were still naked. As her finger touched her wrecked pussy, she asked, "Has it already been an hour?"

"Yep, yep, our lovlies are still at it." Mako maintained her smile through the crash that echoed from a far room. "It looks like that's a fight to see which one of us will get to have a baby the natural way."

"Well, that sign of yours was right on the mark. They're probably going to calm down soon without losing anything important."

Mako nodded, obviously happy her friend agreed. Her smile melted into a face of confusion. "But are you really pregnant? I would find it hard to believe someone who's Satsuki's lover is that careless."

"Good observation. I lied." Nonon yawned as Mako appeared shocked. "Hate me if you want, but I wanted to see how Lady Satsuki would react. The way she's out to avenge my womb is hot. I wouldn't mind getting that treatment from her when we go for a baby, so long as it's without that blade."

The brunette blinked before she giggled. After the musician frowned, Mako noted, "She cares about you a lot. Never ever doubt that. She is related to my girlfriend, the loving and kind Ryuko. They may have different attitudes, but their hearts are full of the same amount of passion."

Nonon shrugged and glanced at the bright ceiling. Rumblings from the distant fighting filled the room for some time. She used this pause to build up the courage to ask an important question.

"So…want to do this again?"

Mako's eyes rolled about until she stuck out her tongue and put a finger under her chin like an adorable brat. "I might be in the mood for some Satsuki someday. Let me know when you're in the mood for Ryuko, okay?"


End file.
